


Rest Assured.

by jcebum



Series: A-Z JJ Project Fics [18]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, inspired by the gayo daechukje bad girl good girl stage, jb assures him of his love, jealous jy, jy gets insecure of jb's love for him, neck kisses, sorry this is short, ty joy for helping, yoo youngjae is bap's youngjae in case u didnt know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10092101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcebum/pseuds/jcebum
Summary: In which Jinyoung gets jealous of B.A.P's Youngjae, and Jaebum reassures Jinyoung that he's the only one he loves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> please read all the tags first! if you are uncomfortable with any of them, then please do not proceed :)
> 
> also, please keep in mind that there are _two_ youngjaes mentioned here. the first one would be b.a.p's youngjae, whose birthday is on jan 26th 1994 while the second one is got7's sunshine, whose birthday is on sep 17th 1996. just a little heads up, in case anyone got confused :)

“Yah, Jaebum-ah!” Youngjae calls out as he makes his way through numerous people.

“Hm?” Jaebum turns his head to look for his good friend, and soon enough, he’s standing right in front of Jaebum.

“So, how did I do?” Youngjae asks with a grin.

“You did great,” Jaebum answers truthfully, grinning back. “I’ve always known you’d do good for it.”

“Ah, really? What made you think so?” Youngjae asks, tilting his head a bit.

“Your eyes, your hair- well, you overall,” Jaebum says, causing both of them to laugh in the end.

“Are you trying to say that I would pass as a girl?” Youngjae asks with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Hm, _maybe_ ,” Jaebum drags out, the playfulness evident in his tone.

“But to be honest, Bambam-ssi is really good too,” Youngjae confesses. “Does he practice?”

“You have no idea.” At this, the two January-born idols laugh. Youngjae places a hand on Jaebum’s shoulder, not missing the way a certain blackhead glares at his direction.

Youngjae smirks and leans closer to Jaebum’s ear. “I’d love to continue, but I think your boyfriend’s jealous.”

“What?” Jaebum mumbles out, head tilting just the slightest bit when Youngjae sends a playful wink his way before walking away.

Jaebum shrugs his shoulders and turns around, only to make eye contact with a glaring Jinyoung. He furrows his eyebrows before finally realizing what Youngjae had meant. _Oh._

“Hey, Jinyoung-ah--” Jaebum doesn’t get to finish his words before the blackhead turns and leaves the room while huffing. Because of that, Jaebum groans and runs a hand through his hair at the same time.

Throughout the rest of the event that night, Jinyoung continues to ignore him. Every time he’d try to strike up a conversation with him, it feels like he’s talking to a damn brick wall. He doesn’t get any answers, no words whatsoever from Park Jinyoung’s plump lips. And Jaebum soon becomes frustrated in the end.

“Thank you everyone for your hard work,” Jaebum says loudly, earning cheers from the staff and members - except for Jinyoung.

“Yeah! Let’s get back to our dorm. I’m sleepy,” Youngjae says, yawning.

The ride back to their dorm is quiet, and it’s mostly due to everyone’s exhaustion, but partly also because everyone could feel the tension between their _parents_ \-- Jaebum and Jinyoung.

Once they reach their dorms, Jaebum is the first to leave the vehicle, quite surprisingly, pulling Jinyoung’s wrist with him. Jinyoung grumbles as he tries to get out of Jaebum’s grip, but it’s too firm. Jinyoung winces a little when Jaebum grips a little too harsh and tight.

“What’s up with them?” Bambam asks out loud, earning shrugs from all the tired members.

“I just want some sleep,” Yugyeom says, his eyes nearly closed all the way.

Meanwhile, Jaebum drags Jinyoung to his (Jinyoung’s) room, locking the door and pushing the latter up against it in mere seconds. Jinyoung releases a groan at that, glaring at Jaebum. Jaebum sighs.

“Care to tell me what’s wrong?” Jaebum asks, earning a mere huff from Jinyoung.

Jinyoung looks away from Jaebum, wrestles out of his grip and stomps his way over to the bed, throwing himself down on it. Jaebum softens at this and comes up behind Jinyoung to cuddle him, preppering kisses down on the exposed part of his neck. Jinyoung grunts, but doesn’t move away from the touch.

Jaebum leans down to whisper in Jinyoung’s ear. “Aw, is my baby jealous?” 

“I’m not,” Jinyoung huffs, then gives in after Jaebum kisses his neck a bit more. “Okay, so maybe I was. So what?”

Jaebum wraps his arms slightly tighter around Jinyoung, closing his eyes. "Baby, you don't need to be jealous. Besides, Youngjae doesn't think of me in the same way as you do. We're just close friends, and nothing else. You don't need to get insecure, okay? Because you're the only one I love."

Jinyoung’s cheeks are dusted with a faint pink, and he huffs yet again before mumbling a few words. “I love you, you idiot.”

“What was that?” Jaebum asks, practically smiling against the skin of Jinyoung’s neck.

“I hate you,” Jinyoung grumbles.

“Love you too, baby,” Jaebum laughs, turning Jinyoung’s head to the side to kiss him properly.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos are always highly appreciated, so leave some if you'd like!
> 
> if you have any prompts you'd like me to do or if you'd like to be friends, hmu my twitter is @jjaebumah :))


End file.
